


what harry did to louis

by harry



Series: ~drabbles~ [4]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Pain, harry/louis - Freeform, i meant drabble, larry - Freeform, lourry, some comfort lol, this is just a drabbke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry/pseuds/harry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry breaks louis. some people say time heals all wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what harry did to louis

**Author's Note:**

> is this even 100 words?? idk i wrote it on my phone and i'm really tired and it's obviously unbeta'd and no capitalization and is grammar even a thing anymore
> 
> but anyways i do take drabble prompts so you can either hit me up on tumblr, my url is ofindie; or twitter, i reside at @sleepysoftlou (apologies for my sporadic use of this twitter account. however you can still reach me there. i am definitely reachable.)
> 
> (i think these author's notes are longer than this shitty drabble. enjoy.)

what harry did to louis was leave an imprint. it won't last forever, louis knows, but it's so obviously there that louis can't help but feel like it'll be there forever. 

what harry did to louis was like when you take off a pair of tights after a long night, and the seam leaves a thin stripe of red up your stomach. it's slightly irritating, niggling at your thoughts, and every time you look down at it, it makes the memory fresh. 

what harry did to louis was like a nasty bruise on your inner thigh. tender to the touch and colored a sightly mixture of purple and yellow, the pain is just shallowly there until you masochistically press your finger against it and feel the broken blood vessels pulse half-heartedly, like thoughts through your brain. 

what harry did to louis was like burning the roof of your mouth eating a hot piece of pizza. it stings a lot at first, and then lingers for a few days behind your front teeth, slowly healing but still a twinge of pain flashes when you tongue it. 

what harry did to louis was like leaving a footprint in the snow. it's deep and sharp and stark, but with each new snowfall it gradually fills in and, over time, smoothes out. and then the mildness of the temperature melts the wet, sharp, cold snow and all the sorrow that went along with it and makes room for spring.


End file.
